


Nothing but mammals

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asahi has a problem, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Noya does not help, Oral Sex, basically all of the team makes a short cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breeding season for species Homo Sapiens is continuous. Meaning breeding can happen all the time, everyday. </p>
<p>This is probably a good thing, Asahi thinks. To not be restricted to humping and yowling at each other nonstop for a few weeks each year.  </p>
<p>Right now though, the ever lurking breeding lust of the human species is turning out to be a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but mammals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear friends.
> 
> Have you sometime gone through an entire day horny, being unable to focus because it's itching under your skin? No? Only me? 
> 
> Ah well, I'll just dump this ordeal on poor Asahi. I hope you will enjoy his misery, I certainly enjoyed writing it! (Don't worry he'll get his happy ending).
> 
> English is my second language and I use no beta, if you see something that could be written better or if something's just completely wrong, please do tell me.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu, it belongs to the amazing, wonderful Furudate Haruichi.

Asahi is dragged from sleep at the sound of his alarm clock going off. It’s a cute piano melody with birds singing in the background. Drowsily he gropes at his bedside table until he finds the clock and manages to turn it off.

Sitting up slowly, heavy eyelids straining to keep open, he feels that something’s not as it should be. His stomach is oddly tight and he feels hot and tingly. He’s also slightly out of breath and he’s unnaturally aware of the contact between the sheets and his skin.

Swallowing nervously he looks down and yes, of course, he’s got a massive erection. 

The spiker lets out a small whining sound, hiding his face in his hands. He must have had a really nice dream before waking up… 

He takes a steadying breath and removes his hands from his face. It’s not as if he’s never been hard before, on the contrary it’s been happening a lot the last couple of months. Especially since he got together with Nishinoya.

Absentmindedly staring up at the ceiling he remembers two nights ago when Noya spent the night. He remembers the libero curled up next to him, breathing softly against his neck, and smiles. Then he thinks about how his boyfriend had climbed atop of him to kiss him. Noya’s lips had been hot and insistent, and he’d ground his hips into Asahi’s impatiently.

”Mhhn,” Asahi groans before flushing brightly and letting out a squeak. His hand has somehow ended up in his boxers and is lazily running along his length.

Untangling himself from the sheets and his hand from his underwear Asahi gets out of bed. He glances at his clock and sighs. There is no chance of getting rid of his…problem. He has to hurry to get in time for his first class. 

His cock pulses urgently and Asahi winces. Maybe thinking about Noya in this situation hadn’t been a great idea.

Not for the first time he curses his laziness, if he’d just get up a bit earlier in the mornings he’d be able to deal with this.

Instead he quickly washes himself off in the bathroom, dresses, has breakfast and brushes his teeth. At the end of this procedure he still feels hot and feverish and his shaft is still stubbornly upright. He’s very happy that his parents aren’t home. He’s less happy that he now has to walk to school with tented pants. 

He decides to hold his school bag in front of his crotch casually and prays that he won’t run into Daichi or Suga before arriving to school. The quick walk in the chilly air should calm his nerves and hopefully convince his hormones to take a break for the rest of the day.

Luck is on his side. The walk does manage to subdue his lust and Asahi lets out a relieved sigh when he finally can throw his bag over his shoulder instead of holding it in front of himself like a loon. He smiles to himself, promenading up to the entrance. It had been silly of him to get so worked up over a boner. It was after all something that happened to teenage guys now and then.

Asahi goes directly to his classroom. There is no morning practice today. The third years exams are drawing near and him, Suga, Daichi and Kiyoko don’t have as much time for volleyball. Still, he wouldn’t be surprised if the second - and first years had showed up early to practice anyway.

He sits down at his desk at the exact same time as the teacher enters in a flurry of papers. 

The morning lessons goes on without too much of a problem. They have Japanese history and social studies, subjects which Asahi finds pretty interesting. Still, the tingling in his belly and his crotch doesn’t entirely go away. It stays as a pleasant buzz in his blood, reminding him now and then that it wants attention. He pushes it away sternly every time and so the hours passes.

At lunch time he gets accompanied by Suga and Daichi. They all pack up their lunches and sits down on a bench outside in the corridor. 

Suga is showing them the answer to a tricky math equation in between bites of his food when Asahi hears a familiar voice from outside the opened window. He glances down at the school yard and sees Tanaka sitting down beneath the large tree in the corner of the yard. There is a shout and a small figure dashes across the school grounds to plop down next to his friend.

Noya. 

Asahi immediately feels as if his stomach’s dropped out of his body. The steady tingling he’s dealt with the entire day explodes in a roar and suddenly his hands are sweaty and his throat is thick.

”Asahi are you okay? Did you choke on your food?”

The ace spins his head around so quickly he nearly gets a whiplash and meets Suga’s questioning gaze.

”Aa.. ah yes! And no,” He stammers, then tries for a chuckle.

The other two don’t seem convinced and Daichi sighs and shakes his head. ”Stop spacing out on us and focus!”

His hearty clap on Asahi’s back doesn’t snap him back to attention as usual but he nods and tries to get on with his lunch. Unfortunately he has no chance of understanding what Suga is saying anymore, his brain’s got entirely different thoughts than math going on and he tries hard to not press his legs together for friction.

Soon he’s back in his classroom for his afternoon classes. The first lesson is math. Asahi tries so hard to follow but it’s in vain. The ache in his lower body is getting ridiculous and he soon stops trying to understand and starts trying to hide his sped up breathing and nervous twitching from his classmates.

He’s angry and feels humiliated. He thought he had it under control and then he just saw Noya in the distance and everything snapped. His self control is pathetic and if Noya knew about this he’d be disgusted by Asahi’s weakness.

Or, Asahi thinks wryly, he’d be ecstatic that Asahi had battled dirty thoughts about him all day.

His last lesson for the day is biology. After that he has volleyball practice. Asahi is seriously thinking about skipping it. He will probably combust on the spot if he’s in the same room as Noya. But then he thinks of his boyfriend’s upset, frowning face and all plans of skipping volleyball runs out in the sand.

Hopefully the safe, grounding atmosphere of the gym and his team will help him keep it under control. And physical exercise will surely help stem his frustration. And Noya will be there with those damn small shorts and who is he kidding practice is going to be terrible.

His teacher puts a pop quiz about homo sapiens in front of him and tells the class to get started.

Asahi sighs, brushes some loose locks out of his face and looks down at the first question.

At what time of the year are Homo sapiens sexually reproductive?

Clucking his tongue Asahi crosses the correct answer. 

The breeding season for species Homo Sapiens is continuous. Meaning breeding can happen all the time, everyday. 

This is probably a good thing, Asahi thinks. To not be restricted to humping and yowling at each other nonstop for a few weeks each year. 

Right now though, the ever lurking breeding lust of the human species is turning out to be a curse.  
He continues on with the test but he feels dizzy and hot and he can’t stop picturing Noya in his head.

What other Homo species lived under the same period as Homo sapiens?

_Noya’s wide smile every time he sees Asahi, his eyes large and bright._

What kind of tool could you find in an early Homo sapiens possession?

_Noya’s face when receiving a particularly tricky spike or serve. Eyebrows set in determination and body moving smoothly on instinct, like an animal._

Which stone did early Homo sapiens use for tools and weapons?

_Noya’s long dark eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks as Asahi trails kisses down his neck._

Which of these drawings are from an old Homo sapiens settlement?

_Noya throwing his head back and making that low breathy moan when Asahi touch just the right spot inside him._

Asahi whines in his throat and lets his head fall down onto the hard expanse of his desk with a loud smack. The girl sitting next to him give him a worried glance but he’s too absorbed in his own misery to notice. His cock is standing straight up again and he desperately tries to think about cold showers, knots in his hair, the scary janitor - anything unsexy to get out of this. He stiffly crosses his legs to make his condition less noticeable. If he could get past this day without publicly shaming himself that would be great. Asahi isn’t sure he could come back tomorrow if his classmates understood just what was going on.

Soon the teacher walks around to gather up the quizzes. Asahi hands his over shakily, not looking his teacher in the eyes. He thinks he got most of the questions right but right now it feels like the least of his concerns. When the teacher moves on further down the row of desks the girl sitting next to him leans over and pats his shoulder.

”Don’t be upset Azumane, it wasn’t an important quiz so you’ll be fine even if you mess it up!”

Thank god. She believes it’s the quiz making him act like this. ”You’re right, thank you Furukawa,” he smiles shakily.

The girl grins back and gives him a thumbs up as everyone starts getting out of their seats, the lesson finished.

Asahi stands up slowly, grabbing his school bag and poising it in front of his body again. He stumbles out of the classroom and starts making his way to the dreaded gym. His only comfort is that his gym shorts are quite loose and won’t be too revealing.

By the time he’s changed to his gym clothes in the locker rooms his erection has gone down somewhat and isn’t really noticeable. He hopes it’ll stay that way for the rest of practice. If it does go up again and someone points it out he’ll just blame it on exercise and excitement. A lot of guys sometimes sported hard-ons when playing, it was fine. Tanaka has it often. Not that Asahi looks of course. 

He leaves the locker room just as Kageyama and Hinata comes racing in, arguing as usual. They don’t even seem to notice him and Asahi continues on to the gym. He steps inside and sees that most are already there, busy setting up the gym for practice. 

He spots Noya and Tanaka on the far side of the court, having dragged a cart with balls out. They are noisy as usual and Asahi feels the burning in his stomach culminate as Noya stretches lazily, nodding to something Tanaka is saying. 

Asahi has the sudden want, _need_ , to touch. He desperately wants to be close to the libero.

Noya is his, as he is Noya’s. They are together, boyfriends. He has all rights in the world to go up to the libero and hug him or maybe peck him on the cheek or something. Cause that’s what boyfriends do.

Still, Asahi feels uncertain as he watches Noya laugh loudly together with Tanaka. Maybe Noya isn't in the mood for physical displays of affection right now. Maybe he’d embarrass himself. Yes, he’d probably embarrass himself.

And there’s also the risk of Asahi’s underlying hunger becoming worse if he indulges, if only ever a little bit.

He gets no more time to think about his dilemma because Noya has spotted him. He’s already making his way over with a wide grin on his face.

”Yo Asahi!”

Asahi mutters a meek greeting back, feeling his heart swell in his chest. He’s smiling like a lovesick fool and oh god he’s got it so bad, too bad. 

The libero wraps his arms around his waist and peeks up at him, eyes alight with happiness. ”I missed you! You should have come to the movie yesterday!”

”A..ah um yeah,” Asahi sputters, trying to deal with having his tiny boyfriend pressed against his crotch. Not exactly what he needs right now to be honest. ”Was it any good?”

Noya untangles himself, nodding eagerly. He spins around to yell at Tanaka. ”The movie yesterday was awesome, don’t you think Ryuu?”

The ace finds himself desperately missing Noya’s presence against him. He feels cheated and not at all satisfied and before he knows what he’s doing he’s embraced the libero from behind. 

Noya makes a surprised sound and Asahi’s cheeks flare with heat. Tanaka snickers somewhere in the distance and saunters off to help Ennoshita with the net.

”So what was it about?” Asahi asks, trying to keep his voice steady. He rests his chin on Noya’s head and drinks in his scent. Soon, he promises his screaming hormones. Survive practice, then home to bed.

The small brunette cozies back into Asahi’s chest and starts talking happily. He chatters on about cool explosions, hot chicks, an awesome jumping-from-a-plane-stunt, a car he will buy when he becomes a volleyball star - it all passes in a steady stream through Asahi’s head, entering one ear and exiting the other.

Soon his hands ventures beneath Noya’s t-shirt. It’s nothing indecent, he tells himself, he just wants to warm his hands on his boyfriend’s unnaturally hot skin.

”And BWAAM!” Noya hollers, arms gesturing wildly. ”You should have seen Asahi, the whole forest, I’m not kidding, the whole forest just burst into flames. It was soo cool and the music was epic and… Asahi?!” He squeaks.

Asahi is surprised, he’s not sure if he’s ever heard the libero squeak before. It was cute. Why’d he make that sound though…? Oh. Asahi pales, glancing down. His hands are not in the safe zone where he left them, but instead on Noya’s chest, playing with his nipples.

He snatches his treacherous hands back from Noya’s shirt and jumps backwards so violently he almost falls on his ass. ”Sorry!” He yelps, feeling tears well up behind his eye lids. He went too far. Nishinoya is going to hate him and break up with him. It’s over.

The libero straightens his shirt and turns to Asahi. Noya is pink where Asahi is white. He’s flushed all the way to his ears and his gaze on Asahi is heavy and sizzling with tension.

”I’ll come to your place after school,” he mutters and then Daichi is yelling that practice’s starting.

Noya gives Asahi another heated look before running over to join their team-mates. 

The ace is frozen on spot, gaping. So.. he wasn’t dumped yet?

Asahi spends the first minutes of practice in a daze. He just molested Noya in public and the result is that his boyfriend will come home with him. He honestly can’t believe his own luck. 

His sexual cravings are momentarily satisfied as well, it’s like his lower parts know that they will (hopefully) be getting some later and therefore have agreed on letting Asahi practice without too much hindrance. It’s kind of a truce between himself and his bits.

They start with receives, Asahi puts his all into it, diving after every ball coach sends his way. He’s getting almost good at it and it’s so rewarding to see Daichi smile proudly. It’s even better when Noya nudges him and does a thumbs up. 

Everything goes wonderful up to the serve practice. The team is split on either side of the net and everyone’s serving. Asahi throws the ball up and starts running.

Then he sees the libero in the corner of his eye. Noya isn’t supposed to serve so he’s taking a small break on the sideline. The younger boy meets Asahi’s gaze, smirks and then wraps his lips suggestively around the tip of his water bottle.

Asahi’s mind short circuits. He loses all focus and hits the ball hard. It rockets over the net and slams Kageyama in the middle of his face.

The proud setter goes down like a bowling pin and everything goes still and quiet in the gym. Then the laughter starts. Hinata is crouching down next to the embarrassed and fuming Kageyama, helping him up while snickering. Tanaka and Noya are howling with laughter and Tsukishima looks like christmas came early. Asahi stares, mouth gaping open like a fish.

”Azumane-san,” Kageyama mutters to him, having got back up on his feet. ”Did I do something to upset you or something? Was the toss earlier too high?”

Asahi stumbles forward, holding up his hands. ”No! No of course not!” He looks at Kageyama’s red nose and winces. ”I’m so sorry Kageyama, I got.. ah distracted!”

Kageyama accepts the apology with a stiff nod and everyone continues on serving (Tsukishima and Hinata still giggling) until coach blows his whistle.

The ace turns to send a glare Noya’s way. He’s 100 percent certain that the libero teased him on purpose and is therefore guilty of making Asahi hurt one of his team mates. 

He finds his boyfriend messing around with Tanaka. They are doing some weird exercise while screaming at the top of their lungs, then Tanaka lifts Noya of the ground and throws him over his shoulder, running around like a madman. 

Asahi wrings his hands together and lowers his gaze at his gym shoes sadly. Usually he has no problem with Tanaka and Noya joking and running about. They are best friends. Of course they can play about and throw and lift each other.

This time though, he’s feeling rather jealous of Tanaka. He wants to be the one to pick up his boyfriend, to easily hoist him up in the air, cheering, to push him up against a wall and grind their hips together… 

Asahi shakes his head tiredly. Or he could leave the lifting to Tanaka, who can be trusted to keep it platonic/pg13, and focus on practice.

Well, what’s left of it in any case. Coach makes them play a short match and then it’s time to wrap up.

Asahi goes with his team mates to the changing room and quickly changes to his normal clothes, trying to not let his eyes linger on Noya as he removes his shirt across from him.

Everyone is in a jolly mood, even Kageyama with his still swollen nose. Practice had been good. Asahi finishes changing and gives the libero a questioning glance. Noya nods and turns to the others.

”Me and Asahi are going. Today was awesome, we’re going to rule our next match!” He grins and bumps his fist against Tanaka’s.

Daichi raises one eyebrow. ”But we’re going to get meat buns, don’t you want some?”

”Oh ah,” Asahi starts, nervously looking at Noya. Of course he’d want meat buns, and it’s not as if they’re in any hurry… His crotch throbs in protest.

”No thanks Daichi-san,” Noya shrugs, grabbing Asahi’s hand reassuringly. ”I’m not really in the mood for meat buns today.”

Suga gives them a knowing look, smirking. ”…Is that so? How unusual.”

Tanaka and Tsukishima starts snickering at the same time, Yamaguchi blushes and Kageyama and Hinata looks confused. Asahi feels like sinking through the floor, he’s blushing worse than the freckly first year.

”Yup!” Noya smirks back, squeezing Asahi’s hand harder and dragging him towards the door. ”See you tomorrow!”

Daichi crosses his arms and shakes his head. ”Fine then, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

”See you!” The others echoes.

”Bye!” Asahi waves, blushing again as Suga waggles his eyebrows. He tries for a stern frown but doesn’t have the time before Noya yanks him outside.

The journey to Asahi’s house goes by quickly. Noya doesn’t let go of his hand and they talk about volleyball, as usual. The ace feels calmer than what he’s been all day, if not for the steady burn in his lower stomach he’d almost forget about this terrible day. 

They arrive at Asahi’s house and Asahi lets the libero use the shower first, he is a gentleman after all. When it’s his turn he quickly washes off, not bothering with shampooing his hair.

He steps into his bedroom, towel wrapped around his hips, and finds Noya lounging on his bed. The libero has on sweat pants and a tank top and is flipping lazily through one of Asahi’s sport mags.

The small brunette looks up at Asahi and a warm smile curls the corner of his mouth. ”Hello there.”

”Hey,” Asahi murmurs back, feeling his insides turn to goo as Noya throws away the magazine and sits up.

”What was up with you today at practice?” Noya grins, leaning back on his arms and looking at Asahi, eyes glittering with amusement and something more dangerous.

The spiker takes in the suggestive pose and groans. He feels his lower regions stand at attention and hides his face in his hands, not even bothering to try and hide his obvious arousal from his boyfriend.

”It… It was not only during practice.” He sighs and then stumbles forward as the libero hooks his legs around his bare calves and pulls him in.

”What do you mean?”

Asahi comes to a stop, standing between Noya’s spread legs. The younger man’s eyes are roaming over his body, lingering at the bulge under the fluffy towel. Asahi flushes.

”I mean that I’ve been like this all day, I woke up really.. horny. And I didn’t have time to deal with it and it just wouldn’t go away and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and… you know.”

The words tumble out of his mouth and Asahi is so embarrassed.

”Thinking about what?” Noya’s eyes twinkle and he grabs Asahi’s hands in his own.

”You know what I mean!”

”Thinking about what Asahi?” The libero croons and yanks at Asahi’s hands, making the taller male fall forward.

For a split second Asahi think he’ll fall on top of Noya and crush his petite lover but the libero rolls out of the way, laughing.

”F..fine,” Asahi mutters, awkwardly rolling onto his back. ”Thinking about sex.” He glares at his still chuckling boyfriend. ”Happy now?”

”As long as it was sex with me, yes very!”

Noya smirks, slips off of the bed and kneels between Asahi’s knees. 

Asahi swallows heavily and maneuvers himself up into a sitting position. 

The libero runs his hands up Asahi’s thighs slowly, inching the towel up little by little. ”So this poor guy’s been wanting attention all day huh,” he murmurs and leans over to nuzzle his face against Asahi’s covered cock. He glances up at the ace, eyes glinting. ”Want me to help you out?”

”You don’t haahh…” Asahi groans as Noya breathes hotly through the fabric of the towel. He quickly reevaluates, bites his lip and nods.

Noya makes a triumphant cackling noise and spreads Asahi’s legs a bit further. Then he pulls the towel apart and looks positively delighted.

Asahi is trapped between feeling incredibly embarrassed and incredibly horny as Noya grabs him with both hands. 

”Asahi,” Noya purrs, leaning forward to drag the flat of his tongue over Asahi’s tip.

”Uuh,” Asahi grunts, hands already fisting into the sheets. The day’s frustration and tension has caught up with him and he is desperate for release. 

If the libero notices his discomfort, he doesn’t show him any mercy for it. Instead he licks broad stripes up Asahi’s length, amber eyes watching his lover’s face closely.

Asahi clenches his teeth and reaches down to cradle the side of Noya’s face in his palm. ”Don’t tease…”

Noya hums and circles his tongue over the head of Asahi’s cock. Asahi groans, fingers stroking over the younger boy’s jaw and down his neck. ”Please.”

”Alright alright,” Noya chuckles and covers Asahi’s hand still on his neck with his own. Then he makes himself more comfortable between Asahi’s legs and leans in to take the head of the erection between his lips.

Asahi sees his cock disappear into Noya’s mouth and moans. He lets go of the other’s face and leans back on his arms.

Taking Asahi in deeper, Noya holds the base of his cock with one hand and starts moving his lips up and down the shaft, sucking enthusiastically. He alters the suction with small nips and licks over the head and Asahi is in heaven.

Or in hell. He feels like he’s on fire so maybe the latter is more likely. His breath is growing ridiculously laboured and he buries his hand in Noya’s still wet hair, trying his best not to thrust upwards. 

The libero huffs around him and puts a warm hand on his trembling stomach, pushing lightly until Asahi gets the message and lies down on his back. Making a satisfied sound Noya trails one hand down between Asahi’s legs and cups his testicles.

Asahi whines at that and immediately blushes with embarrassment. The petite brunette huffs again, amused, and sucks lightly at Asahi’s tip while massaging his balls. Soon his hand continues downwards and he strokes one finger along Asahi’s crack. He hums questioningly and presses lightly against the hidden entrance.

”Aah god Noya,” the ace moans, body trembling with the different sources of stimulation. He’s close already, he can feel his abdomen tightening and arches his hips up from the bed.

Noya rubs at his opening and hums again, impatiently. Asahi opens his eyes and looks down at his boyfriend, who is looking at him expectantly, lips stretched wide. He rubs harder at the hole and raises his eyebrows. Asahi shakes, a broken moan falling from his lips. Still, he understands what Noya’s after.

He grunts and reaches over to his bedside table, fishing the bottle of lube from the drawer. Noya pulls off his cock and places a small kiss on the leaking head before grabbing the bottle from Asahi.

He quickly oils up his fingers, smiling up at Asahi. ”Are you close?”

Asahi thinks that being close would be describing his current condition mildly but nods anyway. ”Yeah,” he breathes, swallowing as Noya nudges his thighs and trails two wet fingers up his crack. ”Please, your mouth, I want…”

Noya grins and nuzzles Asahi’s pelvic bone with his face. ”As my ace commands.” He says in a gravelly voice, winks and engulfs the tip of Asahi’s cock into his mouth again.

The sudden wet pressure around him makes Asahi dizzy with pleasure. He takes a shaky breath, the intense feeling almost making him miss the finger tip pressing into him. Almost.

Gasping, he lifts his hips slightly, doing his best to relax as the younger male slowly pushes in deeper.

Noya groans around him then, his sucking going a bit sloppy as he focuses on pressing against Asahi’s inner walls. He retracts his finger and pushes it in again. Asahi sees some saliva run down his boyfriend’s chin and tries hard not to thrust into Noya’s throat. Instead he shoves back on the finger, whining low in his throat as Noya carefully slides a second into him.

It burns a bit when Noya sheathes his fingers all the way inside, but his lips around his cock and his tongue insistent against his weeping tip is more than making up for it. Then the libero curls his fingers just right and Asahi arches up from the bed with a shout, eyes wide.

Noya looks up at him, his light brown irises almost swallowed up by black. He sucks more of Asahi into his mouth and nudges against his prostate again. 

Asahi sees white, the muscles in his body pulled taut. He rolls his hips desperately against Noya’s mouth and down on his fingers, seeking his release. He fists the sheet on both sides of him, moans pouring from his lips as Noya starts fucking him with his fingers for real, brushing against his prostate on every instroke.

The libero presses his tongue flat against his slit, teeth rasping slightly over his sensitive head and that’s it. Asahi climaxes, hips leaving the bed completely. He can barely hear Noya’s surprised sputtering over his own shuddering breaths, over the roar of blood in his ears.

He hazily eyes the roof for some time, coming down from his high. When he finally gathers his bearings Noya has removed his fingers and is licking some escaped cum away from Asahi’s inner thigh.

The younger man beams up at him and crawls up to straddle his lap. Asahi can feel his erection digging into his hip. ”Jesus fuck Asahi, that was so hot!” He rasps, his hands coming to rest on Asahi’s broad shoulders.

Asahi can hear that his throat is raw and instantly remembers half choking his lover with that last thrust. He pales and reaches up to cup Noya’s face with trembling hands.

”Oh my god Yuu I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have…”

”Hush,” Noya puts a finger on his rambling lips and smiles. ”You were perfect.” He eyes Asahi hungrily and leans closer. ”Now shut up and kiss me.”

And Asahi does. He doesn’t even complain about the distinct taste of his own semen in Noya’s mouth, instead he pulls his short boyfriend even closer, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
